Singing Naruto
by omnidestruction5678
Summary: When the village have a talent show the find out NAaruto can sing. Well now Naruto is chased by girls and gay sasuke with all kind of chaos what a fox boy to do. Not a yaoi story mentions of it.
1. The idea

Hey, folks this is Omni again with my next story. This one will most likely be a Harem so I hope you like it. Well on with the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

The jounin and their students were sitting in the hokage office thinking of an idea to raise money. They had to do this because a couple of day ago Orochimaru and his minions attack the village. Although, there were minor casualties the village took a lot of damage and they couldn't pay someone to fix it. They all sat there thinking until Tsunade shouted out " I know we can have a talent contest!" 'THAT A GREAT IDEA HOKAGE THE FIRE OF YOUTH IS BURNING BRIGHT INSIDE YOU!" Gai exclaimed. Lee followed his sensei outburst "YES GAI-SENSEI I CAN SHOW KOHANO HOW WONDERFUL THE FIRE OF YOUTH IS! Gai replied "THAT GREAT LEE I BELIEVE IN YOU! Lee looked at Gai with a tearful expression before calling out" GAI-SENSEI!" RUNNING to him.

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

They then met in a hug with a cliff background behind them while everyone else were freaked out by the sudden show of affection and wonder how the hell they did that. Tsunade decide to just keep going "Okaaay everyone for the talent show raise your hand." Everyone raised their hand until Tsunade notice that one orange arm wasn't raised "Hey where is Naruto?" Everyone looked around just now noticing that his or her friend wasn't her. Kurenai spoke up " I could have sworn I saw Naruto in that chair." As she pointed at the chair. Just they heard the door open and revealed Naruto except he wasn't wearing his normal orange clothes. Instead he wore a simple white shirt, a pair of black jeans and he had an I-pod on his waist with the earplugs in his ear. "Yo whats up Oba-chan." He replied Tsunade yelled out in anger " I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME OLD." As she got up to punch Naruto into next year. Everyone else just sighed as they prepared for the normal routine, but instead of Naruto going through a wall he calmly sidestepped the punch surprising everyone. Tsunade was surprised as everyone else and then said Stay still" as she tried to punch him again but he simply dodge it and the one after it. "Cool down Oba-chan before you hurt yourself." Tsunade looked surprise for a couple before grunting and went back to her sad angry that she wasn't able to get her daily feel on Naruto when he was unconscious. "Fine then but don't expect me to go back over the idea. Naruto just shrugged and said, "I already know I used my kage bushin to get me information." Kurena who studied a lot of ninja moves never heard of it and said " Did you just make it Naruto I never heard of it?". Naruto nodded and said "Yeah they are enforced my kage bushin with more chakra so it can last longer and let it gather information. I can teach it to you later if you want?" Kurenai smiled and thought about spending time with her Naru-kun and quickly agreed. She didn't notice two very intense glares coming from Hinata and Tsunade who then said, " Okay since we have the votes the meeting is over." Kurenai and Naruto left to go get a bite to eat leaving behind a very angry Hinata muttering something about killing Kurenai and either let Naruto be her boyfriend or raping him and make him be her boyfriend. Now Tsunade and Jiraiya were left when Jiraiya spoke and said " Mad because you didn't get your daily feel on Naruto?" Tsunade blushed remembering during the summer when Naruto took off his shirt because it was too hot showing off his well-defined muscles. Tsunade giggled like a schoolgirl while Jiriya smirked and said " Thinking about Naruto without a shirt again." Tsunade flushed and knocked Jiraiya out of the wall. _Now that he gone I can go back to thinking about Naruto_ she thought and pictures of Naruto and her doing things came into her mind

First Chapter done tell me what you think and make sure you leave a review.


	2. More girls

Hey everybody this is Omni here with the next chapter of Singing Naruto. Also folks Ineed you to send in some votes for my next crossover (At the end of chapter 3 of Naruto Ball Z.

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto.

In the ramen shop Kurenai and Naruto were eating ramen and laughing except they didn't notice three pairs of eyes were watching them. One pair belonged to Tsunade who had stopped her daydreaming of Naruto to make sure Kurenai couldn't steal him away. The other pair of eyes belonged to Anko who had a crush on Naruto since the chunnin exam and also came to make sure Kurenai couldn't take him along with Shizune making sure she didn't lose her chance with him.

After they finish they went to the training ground as Naruto explain the technique " I call this jutsu the Info Kage Bushin it have the same seals you just need to add more chakra" He then preformed the jutsu and another Naruto appeared. " You can also add more chakra to change it body" he then added more chakra and the kage bushin changed into a dove, a cat, and then a baby fox.

Kurenai watch in amazement as Naruto dispelled the kage bushin " Now you try" said Naruto she then performed the seals and a kage bushin appeared she then added more chakra and changed it into a baby fox like Naruto. Unfortunately she used to much Chakra and the kage bushin poofed away as she fell back waiting to hit the ground but instead fell into a pair of muscular arms. She looked up and saw Naruto holding turning a deeper shade red than Hinata blushing he then said "Are you okay?" lifting up bride maid style and carried her to a bench and put her down.

In the trees Anko, Tsunade, and Shizune were nearly in tears thinking that should be them in Naruto arms. Kurenai after calming her heart down and said "Thank you Naruto." "No problem Kurenai." He then looked up at the sky and saw it was getting dark and offered to take her home she quickly accepted as he picked her up again and jumped off leaving the three other girls to think of how to get Naruto away from Kurenai.

End of chapter 2 leave some reviews and the singing will come in the third chapter


	3. Sleeping Over

Okay folks this is the third part of Singing Naruto

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto

Naruto was still carrying Kurenai to her apartment and looked down to see a sleeping Kurenai with her head against his chest. Naruto couldn't help but smile he then came to her apartment and had to wake her up.

He then said in a soft voice "Kurenai it time to wake up." She mumbled something that sounded like five more minutes and snuggled closer to him. He sighed and said it again a little bit louder "Kurenai it's time to wake up."

She then opened her eyes to see Naruto and blushed because she knew he was still holding her. He then put her on the down and she said "Thank you Naruto for taking me home." He gave her his foxy smile and replied, " It was know problem Kurenai." He then let out a yawn and begins to leave until Kurenai thought of a idea to make him stay. She then said "Naruto" to get his attention and then continued "You can stay with me for the night."

Naruto looked skeptical before replying while trying to stifle his yawn " No thanks Kurenai I can make it back to my apartment." Kurenai wasn't about to let him go and said "Please Naruto your apartment is on the other side of town." She then activated her puppy eye jutsu and before Naruto could look away she caught him in her gaze and continued with her puppy dog eyes "Please Naruto stay with me." And before he could say no her lip begin to quiver and tears begin to form in her eyes.

Naruto sighed and said yes Kurenai squealed and dragged him inside while inner Kurenai was parading around in her head. Once inside Naruto took a look around and notice this apartment was bigger than his and cleaner. Kurenai turned around and told him to stay there and went into the next room.

Naruto sat down on the couch when a booming voice was heard in his head "**hey kit how are you doing?**" said the Kyubbi "_What do you want furball_"** I'm not even going to bother with the insult I'm just telling you fuck Kurenai." "**_WHAT" _Naruto nearly screamedout loud. The Kyubbi continued,** "You heard me fuck Kurenai you know she want it.**Naruto said"_I am not fucking Kurenai so shut up._" He then cut the connection. The Kyubbi grunted but got a mischievous smirk as he sent Naruto pictures of a naked Kurenai. Naruto begin to turn red as he saw the images.

He then heard a door open to see Kurenai wearing a nightshirt that clung to her curves and told Naruto he was still looking and said "Naruto we can share my bed." Naruto was about to say he was good with the couch and remembered the puppy eye jutsu and agreed. She then pulled him into her room as he then took off his shoes and shirt showing his well-defined muscles.

He then slipped into to the bed with Kurenai not noticing the blush on her face. He then said, "Goodnight Kurenai" she then replied "Goodnight Naruto" as she snuggled up closer to him thinking _If we got married I could do this all the time._ She then went to sleep hearing wedding bells go off in her head.

Sorry I didn't put the talent show in this chapter but I wanted to post this one and give people more time to send in some songs they want Naruto to sing so send some reviews.


	4. Naruto can sing

All right here is my next update for Singing Naruto. I will put in the songs you have asked for along with a couple of R&B songs. This chapter will have the songs Three Day Grace Animal I have become and Avant: This is your night.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Kurenai was standing somewhere and saw Naruto come in wearing a sexy tuxedo and took her hand and said "Kurenai I love you so much will you be my wife?" Kurenai could have died right their see then sayed "Yes, you sexy beast take me now." she then proceeded to straddled him and rip off his clothes.

Kurenai then began to feel on Naruto beside her again to notice she didn't feel anything she opened her eyes to see Naruto was gone. Kurenai felt like she was going to cry he didn't even say goodbye. Kurenai got up and went into the kitchen in a bad mood she then looked on the table and saw a note she read it and instantly brightened up the note said

Dear Kurenai,

I am sorry I left I had to practice for the talent show to make it up to you I made breakfast. I'll see you later

Love Naruto (He drew a baby fox by his signature napping).

Kurenai smiled thinking how sweet Naruto is see then sat down and ate the food Naruto made thinking about how he would be a great husband. She then got dressed and went to help set up the talent show she then stopped as she saw Tsunade, Anko, and Shizune with a very ticked off expression on their face. Tsunade spoke first "Okay, Kurenai what was Naruto doing in your house?" Kurenai began to get angry that they were spying on her "That pretty pathetic that the Hokage would stoop so low to spy on my Naruto and me."

That caused Tsunade anger to rise at this and said "Your Naruto he is my Naruto you fucking ho." This caused Anko to speak up "Your Naruto he is obviously mine be even let me lick him and beside don't you think your to old to go after him. Shizune spoke up "Stop kidding yourself Anko Naruto would want me I'm everything he need in a woman I'm smart beautiful…etc. Kurenai got tired of her rambling and said "Shizune Naruto wouldn't want a self centered bitch like you." This caused Shizune to turn to Kurenai and say, "Well he sure as hell wouldn't want a slut like you."

The girls started created a killing instinct so strong everybody in a 50-mile limit thought the apocalypse came and started running for their lives. Anko then prepared to summon her snakes, Kurenai drew a kunai, Shizune got out her needles, and Tsunade started warming up her fist.

As the girls were about to battle for Naruto Jiriya appeared in front of them and said "Halt". The Tsunade looked at him and said "What the hell do you want Jiriya?" he replied, "I have away of finding out who Naruto would want to be with." The girls gave him a skeptically looked as Tsunade spoked up again and said "Jiriya if this is some perverted trick I will grind your balls in a meat grinder and shove it down your throat." The other girls knew of Jiriya and his perverted ways ad the killing instinct reached a new height of danger.

Jiriya quickly said "No it is not perverted the way to find out who Naruto like most is see who Naruto would rather spend the most time with." The girls lighted up at the idea thinking of a way to make Naruto theirs and left to find Naruto leaving Jiriya alone. Kakashi then showed up and said, "You know Naruto could get hurt by those girls." Jiriya smirked evilly and said, "Yes, this will keep Naruto away long enough so I can gather research. I swear just when I'm about to get to the good part Naruto show up and prank me just last week. I was in a tree to get more angles then Naruto showed up tied me up to the end of the branch so the ladies could reach me, gave them bats and let them beat the shit out of me. Then the other time when he put meat in my pants and summoned some dogs and one bit me in the ass causing me to jump in the woman side and got beat up again.

Just as he was about to continue Kakashi said, " Do you smell that?" Jiriya said "Yeah that's just me wetting myself from the killing instinct of the girls. Kakashi decided he didn't need any more thoughts running trough his head and left. Jiriya continued " Now that the girls have you busy Naruto nobody can stop me from peeping KuKuKuKuKuKuKu." People just watched him thinking who let the crazy dude out. Naruto sneezed "Someone must be talking about me." He then shrugged and played the music again.

* * *

Later on at the talent show:

Anko, Kurenai, Tsunade, and Shizune were ticked off because they didn't find Naruto still set up the building they had picked for the talent show most of it was girls who just came to see their foxy-kun which also included Temari thinking the talent show would suck and it did. Kiba had got a couple of dogs from his family put them in purple suits and had them sing the Temptations I Got Sunshine in barks and roofs they even knew the steps (The pups would later leave Kiba get a record deal and be famous if two of the pups didn't start smoking and drinking causing their careers to crash and burn.)

Shino came up and did some fancy stuff with his bugs it would have been nice if he didn't them to pick up Chouji and they did. The problem was the bugs were holding Chouji over Shino head and they let go causing Chouji to fall on Shino (Don't worry Chouji turn so his stomach would take the impact but, he landed on Shino sucking him up in his fat they are still searching his stomach.) Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee did a play about ghansta deer and when it came to the shooting (Lee was dumb enough to get real bullets and guns so when they did the shooting they were hit with real bullets they are in the hospital Lee worst off because Shikamaru used a shadow to keep Lee from move before they filled him with bullets.

Then when Naruto turn came they couldn't find him when the girls were about look for him he came through the door. He had on blue jeans and a black shirt he also didn't have his hair in spikes instead he let them down raising his sexy meter another 20 marks. He then went on stage and smiled at Tsunade and gave her his foxy smiled causing her to blush and said "Sorry I'm late Tsunade." Instead of his usual childish voice that made him sound cute his voice was more mature and sexy. Kakashi had to come up and lead Tsunade off the stage Naruto then said "Hello there everyone I have a song I would like to sing for you so I hope you enjoy it." He then tossed Iruka a C.d. as the music started Naruto sang:

**I can't escape this hell**

**So many times I've tried**

**But I'm still caged inside**

**Somebody get me through this nightmare**

**I can't control myself**

**So what you can see the darkest side of me?**

**No one will ever change this animal I have become**

**Help me believe it not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal**

**(this animal, this animal)**

**I can't escape myself**

**(I can't escape myself)**

**So many times I've lied**

**(So many times I've lied)**

**But there still rage inside**

**Somebody get me through this nightmare**

**I can't control myself**

**So what you can see the darkest side of me?**

**No one will ever change this animal I have become**

**Help me believe It not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal**

**Help me believe it not the real me I have become**

**Somebody help me tame this animal**

**Somebody help me through this nightmare**

**I can't control myself**

**Somebody wake me from this nightmare**

**I can't escape this animal **

**(This animal this animal this animal this animal this animal this animal this animal)**

**So what you can see the darkest side of me?**

**No one will ever change this animal I have become**

**Help me believe It not the real me**

**Somebody help me tame this animal**

**Help me believe it not the real me I have become**

**Somebody help me tame this animal**

**(This animal I have become)**

As the song ended the crowd went wild cheering Naruto name and yelling for a encore. This included Anko, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Kurenai, Shizune, and Tsunade who didn't know Naruto could sing but didn't put it past their foxy-kun. Naruto smiled as they asked for an encore. Who looked back at Tsunade who nodded her head wanting to hear Naruto sing again. Naruto smiled and created 3 kage bushin who stood in the behind him he then tossed another C.D and he sayed "This is for all the lovely ladies tonight" causing the girls to squeal. (Kage bushin sing chorus and anything in parentheses)

**Let me take the time to tell you how special you are caught everything under the sun but a signing star we forgot how to love you (but you do too much) and aint no mind of apologies gon' ever make up for  
it and I know you're tired of (im on my way) and (she's just a friend) and them damn video games but  
tonight im gon' do it like my daddy did it cater to you that's all I wanna do. **

Chorus:  
This is you're night so baby let me change the game I want you to make me call you're name cause  
im willing to spoil you (yea) This is you're night you can tell me all you're fantasies cause im here to  
fulfill you're dreams (cause tonight is meant just for you)

Now when ya plane get in go straight down to baggage claim their be a man in a suit holding up you're  
name let him take you're bags and he gon' walk you to the car and don't be surprised by the roses cause  
that's not all turn on the radio and listen to the music play (a little loud play a little little Luther  
and a little bit of Marvin Gaye) but it aint over I cant tell you everything that im gon' do for ya I got  
things for you that you cant get till you get here.  
Cause I never had a woman like you someone who love me the way that you do and baby it's official  
tonight was made for especially for you.

Chorus:  
This is you're night so baby let me change the game I want you to make me call you're name cause  
im willing to spoil you (yea) This is you're night you can tell me all you're fantasies cause im here to  
fulfill you're dreams (cause tonight is meant just for you)

See I never met a woman like you that make me feel this way that's why I wanna give it up to you and  
make today you're holiday cause to me you're the reason that this boy became a man and the things im  
gonna do to you I cant wait until you're playing last (yea).

Chorus:  
This is you're night so baby let me change the game I want you to make me call you're name cause  
im willing to spoil you (yea) This is you're night you can tell me all you're fantasies cause im here to  
fulfill you're dreams (cause tonight is meant just for you)

**Chorus:  
This is you're night so baby let me change the game I want you to make me call you're name cause  
im willing to spoil you This is you're night you can tell me all you're fantasies cause im here to  
fulfill you're dreams **

As the song ended the girls cheered while all the other boys wished they could sing. At the spa Jiriya was freezing his as off and said "Damn that Naruto he not even here but still he ruins my peeping again. Curse you Naruto **CURSE YOU!"

* * *

**

End of this chapter what do you think of the songs send some reviews.


	5. Shizune lust

Okay this is the next chapter of Singing Naruto I have a new crossover in my head and I want you to vote for a crossover wit Mortal Kombat or Bloody Roar.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

After Naruto song his songs they all were about to go get something to eat until a figure jumped out of the shadows and straddled Naruto while planting kisses all over him followed by two other figures. "Temari" Naruto said in between kisses while the girls made sure to kill her for kissing their foxy-kun while Hinata made up a plan on getting Naruto to her house.

"Yep Naruto I loved that song I can't believe you dedicated that to me" said Temari as she kissed Naruto again forcing her tongue in his mouth. Tenten spoke up " wait a minute who said that he dedicated that song to you." Temari looked at her like it was obvious " Well duh I am the loveliest lady in this entire building alright let go back to my room in the hotel so we can have some fun."

Before Naruto could reply Tenten spoke up " Let go of him Temari he would rather come with me right Naruto-kun." As she grabbed on to him Kurenai spoke up "All right girls let him go he obviously want to come with me so let go Naruto." a she grabbed on to him. The other girls then joined in not wanting to lose him except Hinata and Tsunade he decided he needed to get out of their so he teleported away.

"Naruto" the girls cried as he disappeared Sakura spoke up "Don't worry Naruto can't teleport that far away so we should be able to find him so…. Fist one to find him get him." She added the last part quickly as she ran out the door as the other girls quickly followed. Naruto was at the ramen stand when he noticed someone sit beside him he turned to the side to say hi when he saw Shizune very close to his face. "Um hi Shizune." Naruto said backing up some but, Shizune just moved to his lap. She then moved very close to his and said " Hi Naru-kun I need to ask you a favor? Naruto nodded " I need someone to be a test subject for my nursing exam and wanted to know if you will help me."

Naruto agreed not noticing the strange glint in her eyes and Shizune dragged him away to her house. She then led him to her bedroom and said "Okay Naruto I need you to take off your pants and shirt and lie down on the bed. Naruto shrugged and did as he was told and Shizune then said " Close your eyes" he did so

Then he heard the furball in his head say "**Congratulation Kit**_" "For what_?" Naruto asked. "**For finally losing your virginity."** the Kyubbi explained "_WHAT"_ Naruto screamed inside his head** "You heard this vixen is going to rape you" **the Kyubbi said_not if I have something to say about it_. He then cut the connection and came back to the real world to find he was in chains and couldn't move.

HE tried to break it but It was no use "Don't even try Naruto I enforced those chains so they can hold you." Sad Shizune he turned to see her and blushed as he saw see only had on her panties see then moved so see was straddling him she then leaned down and kissed him forcing her tongue in his mouth. When Shizune broke the kiss she slid her hand down into his boxer feeling his member.

Naruto then said " Shizune you do know this is rape don't you" as she pumped his member. She replied, "So what I want you Naruto and I'm not about to let you go." As she gave him an evil grin. The Kyubbi continued to cheer in his head about losing his virginity and Naruto know he was screwed literally and figuratively.

* * *

So what do you think send some reviews and vote also I will have Ninja Gaiden crossover out soon. 


	6. The Harem

Hi everybody this is omni with my next chapter of Singing Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Naruto was strapped to Shizune bed as she continued to feel on his member and it was feeling really good. He also had the Kyubbi having a party about him losing his virginity and the only way to get out of this was to use the perverted jutsu.

He sighed and said "Hey Shizune you know if you let me g I can make you feel good." Shizune looked at him and said, "How do I know you won't try and run away." Naruto gave her a foxy smile and said, "I promise on my ninja honor."

Shizune then undid the chains and let Naruto go Naruto then grabbed her and pinned her to the bed as she let out a small gasp. Naruto smirked he then pumped chakra into his hand and brought his lets to hers as he kissed her. He then moved a hand to her breast and began to knead it as Shizune let out a moan.

He then rubbed her nipple causing her to moan harder as he slipped his tongue in her mouth. He then did the same procedure to the other breast and broke the kiss so they could breath. Shizune quickly brought his lips back to hers Naruto then lowered his hand to Shizune panties as he slipped a hand into them as he rubbed the clitoris causing Shizune to arch her back and moan harder.

He then broke the kiss and began to kiss her neck as Shizune moaned harder Naruto then inserted two of his fingers into her. Shizune moaned twice as hard as she called his name. She them arched her back as she had her organism and slumped on the bed. Naruto removed his fingers and tanked god for the jutsu he used he made when girls started chasing him.

It was made so when a girl have an organism they would fall asleep he then grabbed his clothes and gave Shizune a kiss on the forehead and left. When Naruto got to his apartment he was dead tired Kyubbi was ranting in his head about not losing his virginity so that when he went to sleep he didn't notice a Temari slip in the room took off her clothes and got in the bed while he slept.

When Naruto woke u he didn't notice the object snuggled up against him and went to his bathroom and started a shower. During the shower a pair of arms wrapped them selves around him and a voice whisper in his ear "Naruto you are so sexy when you take a shower."

Naruto turned around to see a naked Temari and aid "Te-Temari what are you doing here?" Temari giggled and said "Easy I'm helping you take a shower so turn around so I can do your hair."

Naruto decided against it and grabbed his clothes and left the apartment. When Naruto left Temari put on her clothes and opened the door to see the girls they walked in and sat down when Tsunade said, "Okay give us the details."

Temari blushed and said, "You should have seen his body all those muscles and the way the steam clung to his muscles and he is big downstairs." Shizune smirked "Well you saw him naked I got Naruto to pleasure me."

This caused a scream of "You got what." Sakura spoke up "This may be a problem lady I doubt Naruto would want all of us so what do we do." Tenten sighed and said "It a shame really didn't want to kill any of you." This caused a wave of outrage from the girls and they were getting ready to fight for their foxy-kun.

Hinata then spoke up "I have a solution." The girls looked at her and Ino said, "What is that" Hinata said, "We share him" This brought forth another wave of outrage.

Kurenai "Why would we want to share him?" Hinata replied, "Easy if we share him that mean we don't have to kill each other and it would be easier to catch him." She finished with a devious smirk.

The other girls were also thinking about how they could get there foxy-kun. In the Ichkaru Ramen shop Naruto was sneezing like crazy and said, "Someone must be talking about." as he ate his tenth bowl of Ramen.

Sorry about the short chapter I will make the next one longer with a bit of action


	7. kyubbi what Sasuke what

Hi everybody this is omni with my next chapter of singing Naruto I also have a new poll for you the next crossover over story can be a blade and Naruto story where Naruto is a half-blood vampire. You can also pick a Naruto underworld crossover where Naruto s a hybrid so send in some votes. The poll are just to see which one you like because I notice something they have stories where Naruto is a vampire or a werewolf out there but none where he a hybrid or a crossover with the movies I mentioned. The song I will use is Shawn Desman: Let go.

Disclaimer :I do not own Naruto or any of the songs because if I did I would be freakin rich and have a pool filled with pudding "drools"

Naruto was at his favorite ramen restaurant when he felt a tug in his mind he sighed wondering what the furball wanted as he appeared in front of a cage he was about to call Kyubbi when he heard "**Yo Naruto what cracka lackin**" Naruto turned around and face faulted.

In front of him was the Kyubbi his height wearing gold medallion with baggy jeans, a jersey Naruto couldn't believe his eyes and said "Is that really you Kyubbi?" Kyubbi looked at him and said "**Kyubbi not my name anymore my name is K9T homes**." Naruto took a few deep breaths trying not to bash Kyubbi head in and said, "What the hell happened to you?"

Kyubbi smiled and said, "**I finally released my inner gansta home boy and I wanted to know what you think." **Naruto looked at him and said "Kyubbi K9T what ever your name is the day you become a gansta is the day Sasuke come out and say he gay." .K9T looked at him and said "**Yo Naruto those fighting words right there let do this west side**." as he raised his arm in the air.

Naruto looked at him before he gave Kyubbi a black eye and left while muttering "I'm going to need therapy after this." Naruto was about to continue to eat his ramen when Sasuke walked in wearing a dress and said in a girlish voice "Hi their Naruto-kun." Naruto looked at him and said "Hi" as he moved away. Sasuke looked at him and said "Hey Naruto you wanna know something." Naruto looked at him and said "No." Sasuke smiled and said, "You see Naruto I am gay and I want you to be my partner what do you think."

When Sasuke blinked Naruto got the hell up out of there as Naruto walked down the street eh bumped into a man that had on a purple suit with his hair tied back into a ponytail and said "Oops sorry about that." The man smiled. He then said, "Your name Uzamaki Naruto the singer from the talent show." Naruto looked at him and said, "Yes who are you?" The man smiled and said "Alvin Urashima (I just picked a name from the top of my head) I am a music producer I want to sign you Naruto."

Naruto thought about it he could use the money and agreed Alvin smiled and said "Follow me to the recording station." When they got their Alvin looked at Naruto and said "Do you have a song you could sing to give you a shot." Naruto nodded. He pulled out a cd with his music on it and gave it to him as Naruto went to the mike. As the music started Naruto started to sing:

Shorty looking right in the club  
I know she feelin me but she takin her time  
(But she takin her time).  
She dancing all by herself  
But I know by the way she moves, she wanna get it tonight  
(She wanna get it tonight).  
So I stepped to her and asked her 'Whats your name girl'.  
She turned around and said it doesnt matter Its about time you came.  
I've been waitin all night for you.

So I said Lets Go,  
Lets get it started  
and lets leave this party,  
Cause your lookin so fine tonight (tonight).  
So, Let's Go  
Girl whats your pleasure  
Baby Im down for whatever  
As long as your mine tonight (tonight).  
LET'S GO

Come on move your body girl  
Just wanna see you move your body girl (Let's go).  
The way you move your body girl  
You make a man wanna rock your world.

As we walkin outta the door  
She said, "Hold up boy I left somethin inside"  
(I left somethin inside).  
Turns out that what she forgot was in high heels and about five foot five  
(and about five foot five).  
So I asked her does your girlfriend need a ride?  
She said "No cause she ain't goin home tonight"  
And that as cool with me.

So I said Lets Go, (Yeah)  
Lets get it started  
and lets leave this party, (leave this party)  
Cause your lookin so fine tonight (tonight).  
So, Let's Go  
Girl whats your pleasure  
Baby I'm down for whatever  
As long as your mine tonight (tonight).  
LET'S GO

Never even had to find the words to say  
Cause she was 'bout it bout it baby right away  
Can't believe the way they put it down on me.  
So smart about it And now they got me in between.

Come on move your body girl  
Just wanna see you move your body girl  
The way you move your body girl  
You make a man wanna rock your world

So I said Lets Go,  
Lets get it started  
and lets leave this party,  
Cause your lookin so fine tonight (tonight).  
So, Let's Go.  
Girl whats your pleasure  
Baby I'm down for whatever  
As long as your mine tonight (tonight).  
LET'S GO  
So I said Lets Go,  
Lets get it started  
and lets leave this party,  
Cause your lookin so fine tonight (tonight).  
So, Let's Go.  
Girl whats your pleasure   
Baby I'm down for whatever  
As long as your mine tonight (tonight).  
LET'S GO

Let's go.  
Let's go.  
So I said Let's Go.

As the song ended Alvin clapped and said, "We got a hit." As he walked up to Naruto to congratulate him.

End of this chapter sorry it was short the next one will be longer well omni out.


	8. Hinata bondage freak

Hi everyone this is omni with my next chapter of Singing Naruto I want you all to now that I am still taking request for songs so if you have one put it in the review. Also for my next fic that probably wont' come out for a while which one would you like to see Naruto as Daredevil or Naruto as Spider-man.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs.

* * *

Naruto was in a pretty good mood Alvin said "He would take the cd with his song on it to some important people and if everything worked out he would have a career in singing. When Naruto got in his apartment he opened the door he was greeted by "Hi Naruto-kun." Naruto looked around and saw the girls in his apartment.

Naruto looked at them and said "How the hell did you get into my apartment?' Tsunade spoke up "We snuck in." Naruto looked at her and said "Why?" Tsunade smile "Well if you are going to be are husband we need to know about you silly." as the other girls nodded. At hearing this Naruto said, "What do you mean about husband." Hinata spoke up "Well you see we were tired of fighting over you so we decided to share you and agreed that you are our husband." Naruto jaw dropped.

He then said, "Why do you want me to be your husband?" Kurenai spoke up "Well you see Naruto without the Kyubbi you are already one of the strongest males in the village and add the Kyubbi power you have the power to fight a demon if you want. Hinata then said "Imagine Naruto your children already having perfect chakra control, having a demonic version of the Byakugan, able to throw a kunai perfectly at the age of three."

The girls then drifted off into the dream of marrying Naruto having a lot of sex, have kids, have more sex and more sex. Naruto then said "Well I can't you see I mate a person by the name of Alvin and he said I can become famous with my songs and if I do I'll be traveling a lot so I guess there not going to be no kids or marriage sorry." The girls face darken at hearing this but quickly brighten up as they stared at hi with mischievous eyes.

Before Naruto could do anything the girls jumped him and began to try and get his pants Naruto looked at the and said, "What are you doing?" Temari said "Easy we decided that if you have to leave you can impregnate us then when you come back you can watch your children be born now stay still. Naruto decided to get out of there and made a clone and snuck out of there.

He looked down and cursed the girls managed to take off his pant while he did the seals so now he was in his boxers but shrugged it off and decided to go to Jiraiya to hide out. Naruto was walking when he heard a horn that blow out a tine to hunt tune. Naruto eyes widen and turned around to see the girls chasing him Naruto decided not to stick around broke out into a run.

The girls spotted their prey as he ran and Sakura said "After him." The girls started to chase him except Hinata who disappeared in an ally. Naruto turned down an alley and hid behind a dumpster as the girls ran by. When Naruto was sure they were gone Naruto got up but before he could get anywhere he was hit over the head with a bat by a shadowy figure. When Naruto woke up he noticed he was in a room filled with pictures of him literally there were pictures of him on the ceiling the walls there were plushies of him everywhere. Naruto then heard someone say "Well it seem my slave have woken up." Naruto looked and saw Hinata in a full leather suit with high heels and a whip.

Part of Naruto was aroused and another part was scared of what she was going to do with that whip. He saw Hinata smile and said, "Well I think someone like what they see." Naruto looked down and blushed his erection was standing proudly out of his boxers. Naruto tried to cover up but noticed his hands and feet were tied to the bed. Naruto looked at Hinata and said "Okay Hinata think it time you let me go." But Naruto was treated with a strike to his chest with Hinata whip and yelped.

Hinata said "From now on you can refer to me as Mistress Hinata do you understand." Naruto couldn't believe it this girl he knew from child was a bondage freak. To make matter worst Hiashi walked into the room when Hiashi saw this he thought Naruto was trying to corrupt Hinata and was about to go medieval on his ass. A mini Hiashi with a gown and a halo appeared on his shoulder and said "Wait Hiashi think about this for a second." A Hiashi with red on a horns and a pitchfork appeared on his shoulder and said "Why wait stop this bastard out."

The angel Hiashi said "Hiashi if you let Hinata become pregnant by Naruto that mean her child will have demonic chakra and be twice as strong." Hiashi thought about this for a second and said to the devil Hiashi "He does have a point." The devil Hiashi sighed and said, "Okay then but what do we do now?'.

They all thought about it before shouting out "LET GET SOME PIE." As they rushed to the kitchen Hinata shrugged as she walked over to Naruto and said "Okay Naruto where were we." all Naruto could do was scream.Hiashi was in the kitchen eating pie with his angel and devil when Devil said "Hinata looked as hot as hell in that suit don't you thnk?" Angel nodded and said "Pretty soon will be grandpas." at hearing this they stopped eating pie and looked at the ceiling and screamed "NO IM A GRANDPA."and began to cry.

* * *

Okay what do you think please leave some reviews.


	9. Im too sexy for this song

Hi everybody sorry about the late update but here is my next chapter of Singing Naruto. Okay everybody I still could use some songs you would like Naruto to sing so if you have one tell me the name. the song in this chapter will be Im too sexy by right said fred.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the songs.

Naruto crying as Hinata whipped him again he had just recently found out Hinata had a fetish for pain and t hurt like hell. He would have screamed is she didn't put a ball gag in his mouth. Hinata was about to hit him again when her sister Hanabi walked in and Naruto thinking, "Kami please let her save me please. Hanabi sighed "Hinata you should have tied the ropes tighter" Hinata came in the room she right honey and you need to use your whip more when you hit him." as the two girls removed the clothes showing dominatrix outfits.

Naruto wanted to cry why was his life always fucked u he was container of a perverted Kyubbi wasn't that punishment enough. Naruto sighed but though "_I am not getting raped without a fight. _He then created a mini rasegan on his fingertip and shot it at his wrist rope cutting it he then rose to a sitting position and cut his feat restrain and said, "See ya." as he jumped out the window. He landed as he heard the worlds Naruto-kun come back." But he continued to run heading to Jiraiya house where he know the girls wouldn't come near.

The girls were looking for Naruto when there Naruto senses went off they turned their head as they saw him run down the street and cried Naruto-kun." as they began their pursuit. Naruto cursed this girls wouldn't leave him alone. Naruto saw Kakashi coming up the street and smirked and said "Hey look Kakashi reading a perverted books in front of kids." Praying it would distract the girls. It did as the girls eyes turn red and they said "Must kill pervert!" as they charged Kakashi and beat the living crap out of him. Naruto cringed as he heard Kakashi scream but continued to run.

When he got to Jiraiya house he banged on the door and screamed "Ero-sennin open this door." Jiraiya opened the door and said "What the hell do you want runt." Naruto ran into the room and said "Ero-sennin you have to hide me." as he closed the blinds. Jiraiya sighed as he brews some tea and said, "What happened?" Naruto sat down and said "Well first I got a record deal and when I went home to pack the girls were there saying how they want to have my children. When I said I have to leave they jumped me trying to get into my pants. I ran and Hinata caught and started whipping me this is some good tea and zzzz." Naruto said as he fell asleep Jiraiya chuckled as he tied Naruto up and dragged him outside and said "This kid going to make me rich."

Naruto woke up with a headache and looked around and saw Jiraiya saying "Welcome to the Naruto bidding the highest bidder will get Naruto for tonight so let start off with 500." Naruto tried to run but found himself tied to some chair but he did have his usual white shirt and black jeans on thank god. Naruto cringed as the girls continues to raise his hand and swore he going to make Jiraiya pay by doing a thousand years of pain and shoved a fire rocket up is ass. Naruto gulped as the girls started to get a little rowdy and swear Jiraiya will pay. There was then a shout of 1, 000,000,000 from a girl in a white sundress and a white hat. Another girls walked up wearing the same thing except in yellow and she said "1,000,000,001 for the blond cutie. The one in white scowled and said, "Wait a minute as she ripped the other one dress revealing a naked Itachi." Itachi ripped the other girl dress revealing a naked Sasuke. Sasuke growled, "What are you doing here." Itachi smirked "Well one im gay two Im here to win the blond cutie." As he winked at Naruto and Naruto wished someone would please kill him just kill him now.

Sasuke had tears in his eyes and said, "You always wanted what I want my Barbie dolls my little Mr. gay America crown and now Naruto well he mine." As they bickered they didn't notice the girls surround them and Sakura said "One you gay bastards Naruto not gay and if you try and make him will kill you." Itachi smirked "Bring it." the girls smiled as they pulled out giant mallets. Sasuke and Itachi screamed as the mallets sent them flying. They then said "Team Rocket blasting off again." Orochimaru appeared and said "Meowth that right." as they disappeared.

Tsunade then said, "screw this I have been pining for him the longest." Anko scowled "So what I rubbed against him." Kurenai smirked "I slept with him." The other girls put in the reasons and pretty soon it broke out into a catfight. Girl were using their teeth, fingernails, kicks and jutsu when one said "Mud no jutsu as the arena was filled with mud as the girls began to get wetter and muddier causing there clothes to stick to them or what was left of it.

Jiraiya prayed to god as he took pictures and notes and said "I'll make plenty of book with this information as Naruto tried not to faint as he lost most of his blood from a giant nosebleed. He then had a light bulb flashed over his head and broke the ropes and sad "Girls stop." The girls stopped and there eyes turned into harts and Naruto said "Don't rape me but I can make it up to you meet me in the modeling arena in ten minutes." as he teleported. Ten minutes past and the girls were seated in front and on the side of a catwalk (Bet you can guess what song im going to do )

Shizune then said "I wonder what he going to perform for us." Tenten smiled "Maybe he'll sing us another song." Anko grinned; "Maybe he'll strip for us." the girl's eye lit up as the curtain opened and showed Naruto wearing a tight muscle shirt with tight leather pants causing the girl's nose to bleed. Naruto began to sing I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love love's going to leave me as the music began.

I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
so sexy it hurts  
and I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan

(as he began to flex his muscles as the girls grow excited.)

And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party

No way I'm disco dancing

(He then ripped off his shirt causing Ino, Hinata, and sakura to faint from a massive nosebleed and began to strut up the catwalk.)

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

I'm too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

(Water then poured on Naruto causing him to glisten and look even hotter causing Tenten and Temari to faint from nose bleeds)

I'm too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

(as he blow kisses to Kurenai and Shizune causing them to faint from nosebleeds)

I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

He then ripped off his pants letting the Anko and Tsunade see how tight his boxers were n his members and they fainted from a super nosebleed.)

And I'm too sexy for this song

Naruto chuckled as he made Kage bushin to pick up the girls "Don't every doubt the power of being sexy." as he took them to his home. A certain pervert was watching from a far with a camcorder and smiled "This tape going to the Internet and I'll be rich." as he sped to his home. When Naruto got to his home and put the girls down he grabbed his head as he body shook with an intense headache when he opened his eyes they were no red with slits and Kyuubi smirked as he took control "Sorry Naruto but you need to get lad and what better way then having a sexy party." As he woke up the girls and made a couple of kage bushin as the room was filled with moans and screams. Naruto sat down in the Kyuubi head and made a note after he shoves a fire rocket up Jiraiya ass t have Kyuubi neutered when he felt something wet and sticky on his hand. He raised it and saw it had white goop on it Naruto eyes widen as he screamed and looked down and saw the entire floor was covered in it. Naruto roared "Kyuubi you bastard."

Okay what do you think and please review oh and phantom if you didn't get my message with my email address here it is bigred214 in words Bigred214 (t) also if you have an idea of a crossover you would like me to do please mail me and if you send me spam you can meet my shotgun.


	10. My sexy bloodline

All right here is my next update for singing Naruto not much to say well any way here we go.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Kyubbi smiled as he walked back to his cage singing "im a super freak super freak super freaky now now now." He then stopped as he saw a figure covered in white goo the figure glared at him as he shook the mess off revealing Naruto with a pissed off expression on his face. Kyuubi grinned and said "What up Naruto?" Naruto glared at him and said "You going to get neutered." He said with a grin rope thing sprung out of the ground tying Kyuubi down Kyuubi eyes widen as Naruto came in a bulldozer and screamed, "No please Im sorry." Naruto glared at him "Sorry is when you step on a fin not when you lock someone in a cage full of your sperm that called getting an ass kicking. Now how do you use this thing?" as the claw got closer to Kyuubi member. Kyuubi began to cry "Im sorry I wont do it again." Naruto looked at him and said "really?" Kyuubi nodded. Naruto shrugged "whatever but to teach you a lesson." Naruto brought the arm back and smashed it into Kyuubi manhood as covered his ears as Kyuubi screamed like a little girl.

Naruto then took over his body and avoided looking at the girl that were sprawled out on the floor and went to his room and grabbed an orange shirt and back pants. He then headed to the bathroom and took a shower. When he finished and got dressed he opened the door and gasped as the girls stood in his way in there birthday suits. He gulped as he stepped back while Hinata walked up and purred "Naruto-kun you were so great last night let do it again." as she traced her fingers on his chest. Naruto groaned as he reached the wall and suddenly had an idea. He smiled and said "I would love to Hinata but I have to go." as he powered as rasegan in his hands and pushed it into the wall. He then jumped into the ally and ran for it.

He stopped when he know he got far enough and reached into is pocket and pulled out a list with some pretty deadly pranks on it. He smiled evilly and said "You will learn to never mess with the ultimate prankster Naruto Uzamaki Kukukukukukuk." as he performed a perfect Orochimaru laughed.

In the village of sound:

Orochimaru smiled as his greatest dreams were coming true his henchmen Kabuto came to him and said "Orochi-sama Never Never land is almost complete." Orochimaru smiled thinking "Hey Michael Jackson could do it now I just need to find a giraffe."

Back in Konoha:

Naruto smiled as he figured out the perfect plan to get revenge on that pervert bastard when the the green beast of Konoha step in front of him. Gai smiled at him and said "Naruto I have came here to challenge you for the title of sexiest man in Konoha." Naruto raised an eyebrow "what." he was then interrupted when Kakashi stepped up and said "Wrong I challenge him for the title of sexiest man in Konoha." Naruto interrupted what are you talking about?" Gai pulled out a laptop out of heaven knows where and pressed a button. Naruto mouth dropped as it showed him doing his im too sexy dance and at the end it said "Naruto the symbol of sexy." Naruto scowled Jiraiya was behind this. Gai then said "Enough talk I challenge you to a xialoin showdown." a kid with a big yellow head that was bigger then his body with a red and black gi yelled "Hey that my show line." as he knocked Gai upside the head and left. Kakashi sighed and said "let just do this." and clapped his hands. Naruto blinked they stood in front of a walkway in front of what appeared to be million of girls including the boys. At a table sat Ibiki, Genma, and Hiashi Hyugga.

Genma then said "the rules of the contest is the person who cause the most girls or boys to faint win Gai you first." Gai smiled as he walked up the walkway and Lee screamed "Show what sexy look like Gai-sensei." Gai stopped and smiled before ripping out his clothing revealing him standing in a green speedo (A/N please excuse the author for a minute he has to throw from writing that and would like to say sorry to all of my readers for any mental dame you are having please enjoy the boring elevator music as the author continue to throw up his lunch... And were back)

There was many reaction to this Girls ran away screaming babies cried and most men went blind even a couple of gay ones. When everyone calmed down Ibiki yelled " Dammit guy what are you trying to do." as nurses had to carry Genma out who fell into a coma from the sight and they also led Hiashi out since his super strong eyes went blind from the sight. They then found a new set of judges and Naruto gasped "Sarutobi and dad." Arashi nodded "I never died son these lazy bastard of ninja thought I died but I was fucking tired hell so I took a nap.You be tired sealing a goddamn nine tail demon in a kid."

Sarutobi said"I never died either I mean how the hell could that snake fag kill me really but it did give me some time to read my Ichi Ichi paradise collector edition." this caught Arashi attention"You have that I let you read my ichi ichi paradise demon edition." Sarutobi grinned "You got a deal." as they shook hands a woman then walked in with silver hair wearing a sliver shirt that and black pants with a bust that could rival Tsunade walked up to Arashi and Sarutobi bashed them in the head with a frying pan. She scowled as she throw the bloody frying pan away before smiling at Naruto and said "Hello honey." Naruto blinked "Mom."

Kyuubi nearly chocked seeing the woman in front of him and said "Goddamn Momma got it going on you need to tap that. Naruto nearly throw up "Kyuubi that my mother." Kyuubi shrugged "So every heard of incest." Naruto paled at the thought. When Arashi and Sarutobi came to Naruto mother who name is Naru took Ibiki place and said "Let the show began Kakashi your up." Kakashi nodded and walked up he then pulled down his mask causing a good number of boys and girls to faint. He smiled as he pull his mask back up and smirked and said "Beat that." Naruto smirked and walked up the catwalk and flipped his hair and winked causing the same amount of people to faint as Kakashi. Sarutobi nodded "it's a tie it ok like we will have a sexy off." Arashi nodded "that when both character battle with there sexiness until the other faint from it." then he looked at Naruto said "Naruto do not worry because you have the power of he sexy eye with you." Naruto blinked "what." Naru nodded "the power of the Uzamaki bloodline the power of sexy Arashi show him." Arashi nodded and walked up the catwalk and said "Sexy eye." as his eyes became a lighter shade of blue he then smirked as he ripped off his clothes revealing a blue speedo. Austin Powers music began to play as Arashi began to dance like Austin Power. Girls and yaoi boys began to heat up as Arashi began to shake his arse. Naru smiled at her son "You see son your dad a male stripped hen we met and I still have him give me lap dances." Naruto w dropped seriously he was going to need therapy after all this shit.

Arashi finished his dances and colleted the cash that the girls and boys throw while Itachi and Sasuke wiped away there nose bleed and Itachi said "Damn I don't know who to choose Naruto or his dad." Sasuke nodded "How about we try and get both." brothers nodded . Naruto and Kakashi stood on the end if a catwalk staring down each other.( If you saw zoolander this is a scene from that movie) the music began to play as Naruto and Kakashi began there walk. Kiba and the gang watched when Shino yelled "come on Naruto shake that ass." the boys looked at him Shino shrugged "I want him to win."

Naruto panted as the matched continued when his dad yelled "come on Naruto use the power of sexy." Naruto nodded as his eyes grow a lighter blue and whipped his head at Kakashi and gave him the look. Kakashi and the crowd gasped and arashi muttered as he wiped away a tear and said 'my baby by growing up." he then brst into tears as he hugged his wife. Naruto winked and began to strut up the catwalk winking at the crowds causing girls to faint. Kakashi backed away In terror a Naruto walked closer . Naruto and Kakashi stared into each other eyes as Kakashi groaned as he fainted from the power. Naruto smiled "Do not doubt the power of sexy." he then turned around to see the girls walking on all fours to him with lust in there eyes. Naruto gulped as the girls lunged forward and began to ravish him and had him make kage bushins for them. Naru and Arashi watched with pride in there eyes as Naruto and his kage bushins were ravished over and over again.

In of chapter and can I get some new reviewers to review just click on the button o the bottom it easy. Please review and what kind of prank should I have Naruto pull on Jiraiya


End file.
